


fixable?

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are things really fixable when they've gotten this bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fixable?

MK was walking down the hallway with her books when she saw two people having a very animated conversation, one had tears in his eyes. She watched curiously, straining to hear their conversation. 

"Well maybe if you were more open we wouldn't have this problem!" One yelled, looking rather mad.

"It-it wasn't my fault... None of this was.... I-I'm not the one who cheated." The other spook, his voice uneven, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm just done Kurt! I'm so much better off with Vechs!" The first shouts, turning and walking away.

The second of the two, Kurt, she presumed, just stood there, tears staining his cheeks, looking shocked, hurt, and broken. Her first instinct was to approach him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks gently.

His head shoots up, his gaze locking with hers, his eyes wide with fear. She felt so bad for him. All the boy could manage to do was his stare at her. She rubbed his back gently. 

"Do you want me to leave, because I can if you'd like?" She tried again, hoping to get some response out of the boy. 

"No... Don't... Don't leave." His voice was quiet, strained, almost inaudible.

"Then I wont leave." She says gently, giving the boy a kind smile. "Do you have a ride home?" 

The boy shakes his head. 

"I'll give you a ride, if you'd like." 

The boy nodded mutely, biting his lip. She felt so bad for the boy. She'd seen him around school before, but they'd never spoken. She lead him out of the school and to her car, which was a piece of crap, old and rusted, but it's what she could afford with her part time job she somehow managed to keep. She tossed her bag in the back seat and climbed in the drivers seat. The boy sat hesitantly in the other seat. Though, it didn't take long for him to burst into tears, small sobs escaping him.

She looked over at him, her lips falling to a thin line. She rubbed his back gently, hoping to help him, though he didn't even seem to notice her, not fully at least. She was scared to ask what happened, for it could only make it worse. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked gently, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "N-no."

"Alright." She gave him a sad smile. "Where do you live?" She started up her car, thanking god that it actually started the first time, or at all.

"Farland Street." He answered quietly between small sobs.

She backed out and started driving, knowing where to go, as it was just a street from hers. It was quiet as she drove, except for the small sobs and sniffles from the boy. She was worried about the boy, she could guess what had happened, a break up, what sounded like cheating. She couldn't imagine going through something like that, but she'd always avoided being in a relationship, simply because of the drama that could come with it. Plus, she was only a sophomore, so she needed to focus on school, and getting good grades. Plus, none of the guys at her school were really her type by far, not that she'd found at least. 

"Which house?" She questioned as she turned onto the street. 

The boy pointed mutely at a blue two story house. Mk nodded and pulled into the driveway. 

"I'm MK, btw." She says, knowing she had forgotten to introduce herself. 

"Kurt." The boy, Kurt, spoke briefly, his voice sounding strained. "Th-thanks for the ride home....." 

"Its no problem at all!" She said cheerily, trying to share the cheeriness she felt. "If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm always willing to listen." She offered, hoping to get more then a one word answer from Kurt.

"Thanks." He says again, his gaze never meeting hers, his eyes glistened with tears. 

He got out if the car and headed towards the house. MK sat for a moment before driving off, just watching the boy. She felt so bad for him. She pondered what truly happened as she continued to drive. Though, she reached her house fairly quick and pulled into the driveway and parked. She headed inside and to her room, where she hoped to complete the insane amount of homework her teacher had assigned everyone. 

 

The next day at lunch, as she walked into the cafeteria with her food, she headed for the table she normally sat at, but, she saw Kurt sitting all alone, his eyes glued to the table, where he was drawing circles with his finger. 

“I’m gonna sit somewhere else today.” MK says, addressing her group of friends. 

“Okay…?” Eneija says unsurely. “Where you gonna sit then?”

“With another friend.” MK answered simply.

She approached the table Kurt was at and cleared her throat. “Do you mind if I sit here?” She asked politely. 

Kurt glanced up at her, he looked horrible, she realized. He had dark circles under his eyes, which looked emotionless and dull, and he looked pale, too pale for it to be healthy.

“I don’t mind.” He spoke quietly, his voice sounded hoarse, probably from crying.

She gave him a gentle smile and sat down beside him. “How are you doing?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

She frowned slightly. “Better than yesterday?” 

“No.”

He was being really reserved, she found, though she couldn't say she’d be much better if she were in his situation. She was quiet as she opened her lunch and pulled out what her mom had packed for her, which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some chips. She glanced at Kurt briefly, seeing him pull at his sleeves. That had her really worried. But, she didn’t question it, not right away at least.

“Aren't you going to eat?” She questioned curiously. 

He shook his head. “Not hungry.” 

“Have you eaten at all today?”

He shook his head again. “No.”

“Is it because of what happened?” She already knew the answer, but maybe this would get him to talk.

He nodded. “Yeah…. It is…”

Her lips fell to a thin line, which replaced the bright smile she usually wore. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really…”

“Alright.” She let out a breath. “I’m willing to listen if you ever need to talk, i just want you to know that.”

“Thanks…”

It was quite for the longest time after that, but she didn’t mind, she knew he needed space, but she felt she couldn’t just leave him to sit all by himself, it just didn’t feel right to. So she stayed, providing whatever moral support she could. The bell eventually rang, meaning they both had to go to their separate classes. He said nothing as he got up and left, which didn’t surprise her at all. She knew he was hurting, but she didn’t know how to help. She walked over to her group of friends and they all started walking to their next class, though most had to go separate ways, which left MK and Eneija. 

“Why did you sit with the shy kid?” Eneija asked, giving her friend a curious glance.

“He’s really upset and i thought maybe I could help.” MK answered, returning the glance.

“Oh, I heard what happened to him, that poor thing.”

“What happened? I only saw part of it.”

“He had been dating Zisteau for almost a year and Zisteau had been cheating on him with his best friend.”

“Wow… that’s horrible.” MK says quietly to herself. “How could someone be so mean.”

"Yeah, those two guys are terrible." 

"I feel bad for Kurt." MK says, frowning.

"He'll be fine! I just know it!" Eneija says cheerily, causing MK to smile slightly. 

"I hope you're right." 

 

After school, MK was walking out to her car when she stumbled upon Kurt huddled in a corner, his knees held against his chest, sobs racking through his body. She kneeled beside him, her bag falling to the floor beside her. 

"Kurt?" She questioned worriedly. 

His head slowly raised, revealing his tear stained face and a black eye. He said nothing as he stared at her, biting his lip roughly. 

"Who did this?" She asked, anger rising in her.

"V-Vechs." He stuttered out, somehow managing to speak through the sobs.

"That jerk!" She spits out, but quickly contains her anger as she sees the look on Kurt's face. "Need a hug?" She asked gently.

He nodded and accepted the offer. His head fell limply on her shoulder. She rubbed his back, hoping to sooth him. 

"Why'd he punch you?" She asked gently.

"I-I don't know." He mumbles, his voice being muffled by her shoulder.

"He needs a good talking to." MK says to herself, more than anyone.

"Don't-don't make him any madder!" He says, eyes wide with fear, as he moved away from the hug. 

"I won't, I promise." 

"I-I need to go..." He spoke nervously, standing up on shaky legs. 

He offered a hand to her, which she took and pulled herself up. She grabbed her bag and her keys, which had fallen out of her pocket. They walked out of the school side by side.

"Oh..." He says quietly.

"Huh?" She questioned, glancing at him briefly, seeing just how bad his eye actually was. 

"I missed the bus." 

"I can give you a ride." 

"Thanks." 

She sends him a smile as they make their way to her car. The drive is quiet, till they reach the neighborhood. 

"MK....?" He says, his blue eyes flickering to her briefly.

"Yeah?" 

"Can we talk?" He questions quietly, hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course." 

"Can it be at your house?" He bites his lip.

"Sure." 

She pulled into her driveway and parked in her usual spot. She got out and grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door with him following close behind. 

"Mom, I have a friend over!" She called out. 

"Hey Eneija!" Her mom replied. 

"It's not Eneija this time." 

Her mom emerged from the kitchen, the apron she wore was covered in flour and chocolate. "Oh, who's this?" 

"This is Kurt." 

"What happened to you?" Her mom asked worriedly.

"I uh... I got punched." He said nervously.

"Let me get you some ice for that." 

Her mom left the room, leaving the two standing in the foyer momentarily.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

Kurt nodded. "A lot." 

"I'm sorry." She says, her lips setting in a small frown.

"Well here's some ice." Her mom says, joining them in the foyer again. "You guys have fun, I can bring some cookies up when they're done." 

"Thanks mom." 

She lead Kurt up the stairs and into her room. Her room was girly and not at the same time. It was painted lavender and had extremely soft carpet that felt wonderful under her feet. Her furnishing were simple, a bed, desk, dresser, and a full body mirror. Her room was a mess, she realized, clothes were strewn around the hamper, from her many failed shots, and video game cases were stacked on her desk haphazardly by her computer.

"Sorry about the mess." She commented off handedly and put her bag on the floor by the foot of the bed. 

"It-its okay." He spoke nervously as he stood awkwardly in the doorway, the bag of ice against his eye.

"You can sit down you know." She teased with a quiet laugh. 

He just nodded and sat on the bed, looking rather awkward, among other things. She sat beside him, leaving plenty of space between them, figuring he would rather not be very close. She sat quietly, waiting for him to gather his courage and speak. 

"Ummm..." He started his gaze never leaving his hands. "Have you uh... Have you heard what happened?" He let out a deep, shuddering breath. 

"I've heard a bit." She responded, her eyes on him, seeing the way he bit his lip, the way he shook slightly, the way tears slowly slipped down his cheeks, the way his blue eyes looked so dull, the way he never looked at her. 

"Well um... Zisteau...." He said around a choked sobbed. "We-we were together for almost a year... but he-he was seeing Vechs for four months behind my back... I-I caught them... In-in the bathroom..." His voice shook and the tears fell down his face, dripping from his chin.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, that's horrible." She says, a frown on her face. "Why did Zisteau yell at you?" She asked gently.

"He-he blamed it on me... and my shyness... I-I was never enough for him.... I couldn't give him what he wanted...." 

"Maybe he just wasn't good enough for you." She tried, hoping to bring some, even the smallest bit, happiness to him. 

"No... I-I'm just a horrible person." 

"That's not true!" She says defensively. 

"But it is." He said sadly. "I couldn't pleasure Zisteau... I couldn't be open enough for him..." 

"Kurt. Look at me." She says gently. His gaze finally fell upon her. "Zisteau was a jerk. He doesn't deserve someone so amazing. And, you're only a sophomore, pleasuring someone should be the last of your worries." 

He let out another breath, his gaze leaving hers. "I'm just not good enough... For anyone..." 

Her lips pressed into a thin line. She hated how he was talking. He was depressed, she could tell. He must've really liked Zisteau, loved him even.

"Kurt?" She asks gently, her voice quiet. 

His gaze meets hers again. "What?" 

"Can I see your wrists?" 

His eyes grow wide with fear, and he brought his arms closer to himself. 

She put a hand on his leg, trying to give him an encouraging look. "Hey, it's okay, I understand if you don't want to show me, I'm just worried about you." 

"Why do you care?" He asked, his voice almost inaudible.

"I care because you seem like such a nice guy, and you don't deserve to be like this." 

"I do deserve this..." 

She sighed. "I know you don't believe it, but you deserve none of this." 

He didn't say anything as he stared at his lap. She looked at him sadly. He looked so broken, and she knew he was, inside and out. He was like a jigsaw puzzle, once a complete picture, but now a pile of jumbled up puzzle pieces just waiting to be put back together again. She saw part of his wrist, jagged red lines ran across it. They looked deep, painful. She was worried, to say the least. 

"I... I'm gonna walk home..." He said quietly, tugging at his sleeves. 

"I can drive you home." She offered. 

He shook his head. "No... I wanna walk." 

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure." He said as he left the room, his head hung low.

That worried her even more. She just hoped to god he didn't do anything to himself. Something about that thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, catching him before he left the porch. 

"MK?" He questioned in surprise when she hugged him. 

She hugged him tightly. "Don't do anything to yourself, okay?" 

"No promises." Was his quiet reply as he hugged back, finding comfort in her presence. 

"Goodbye, Kurt." She says sadly, as she steps away.

"Goodbye, MK." He responds, walking down the driveway, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

She went back inside and sat on the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands. 

"You okay hon?" Her mom asked.

"I'm worried about him mom." She replied quietly, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Why?" 

"He cheated on and dumped by his boyfriend and he cut himself." 

"Oh." 

"I wanna help, but I don't know how." 

"Is there really anyway to help?" 

"I don't know... but I'm not giving up. I refuse to." 

"You're such an amazing person, you know that?" Her mom asked, ruffling her hair.

"I know, you've told me." She says with a hesitant smile.

"Your dad would be so proud of you."

"Would he?" 

"Yeah, he would." 

"I've got some homework to do, call me down for dinner?" She says, hopping off the table.

"Of course sweetie, want some cookies?" 

"Yes please." She says with a smile, knowing her moms cookies were the best in the world.

Her mom laughed and handed her a plate of cookies and a big glass of milk. "Not too many though, wouldn't want to loose your appetite."

She smiles and laughs as she makes her way back up the stairs and to her room. She pulls out her history book and starts reading as she tears a cookie in half and dips it into the milk. The cookies were amazing and made her happy, which gave her an idea.

 

The next day she grabbed the tin she'd gotten around the night before and grabbed her lunch. She was definitely ready for the day. She had been able to study and finish all of her homework, which had been a lot, but she'd managed it. As the day went by, she couldn't wait to see Kurt, she hoped to cheer him up, even if it was only a little. So, by the time lunch came around, she was excited. She didn't even stop by at her friends table, instead she went over to Kurt's and sat down beside him.

"Hi!" She says cheerily.

"Hey." He replied, sounding tired, his voice hoarse. 

"I brought you something."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. She handed him the tin. "It's my momma's homemade chocolate chip cookies." 

"Thanks." He says as he opens up the tin and grabs a cookie. He takes a bite, looking slightly surprised. "This is really good." He comments, taking another bite out of the cookie.

He didn't smile, which saddened her a little, but she wasn't willing to give up.

"Do you like video games?" She questions. 

"Yeah... Why?" 

"Well, I was thinking you could come over and hang out and we'd play some, if you wanted to, that is."

"Yeah... That would be cool..." He says, his voice quiet, sounding strained, tired.

"You okay?" 

He shakes his head.

"Is it about...?" 

He nodded. "I-I should be angry... But I can't... I-I loved him." 

"I can tell, you're really hurt by this." 

"But he didn't love me... He loves Vechs..." 

"Maybe you guys weren't supposed to be together." She suggested with sad look. 

"Maybe I just wasn't supposed to be with anyone...." 

"Hey, don't say that. You're a great person, and you will find the right person, I just know you will." She gave him a sad, yet encouraging smile.

"I won't..." He says with tears glistening in his blue eyes, which seemed so dull.

Her smile fell to a thin line. She wanted him to be okay. She wanted him to smile, to laugh, to have fun, but that seemed so far away. She was determined to help him, no matter how long it took. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 

"I'll meet you by my car after school, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure." He said quietly, wiping at his eyes, which were quickly becoming red.

She watched him walk off, looking ready to maybe go and hide from the world. She frowned as she left the cafeteria. She was walking to her next class when someone bumped into her, knocking her books to the ground. She let out a huff of air and glared at the person who had so rudely bumped into her. She was met with icy blue eyes and jet black hair. He bent over and picked up the books and papers and handed them back to her.

"Sorry." He said with a bright smile.

"She gave him a pointed look. "Maybe if you were watching where you were going we wouldn't have this problem." 

"I said I was sorry, jeez." 

"Wait a second." She says suspiciously. "Aren't you Vechs?" 

"Yup, that's me."

"You're a huge jerk!" 

"Woah, what did I do to you?" 

"Not me, Kurt. You punched him and you broke his heart. You were his best friend!" 

"Defending that looser? Why?" He smirked.

"He isn't a looser you jerk!" She says defensively. 

"Really, cause he sure seems like it to me." 

"What did he ever do to you?" 

"Oh I dunno, steal my boyfriend!" 

"Steal your boyfriend?" 

"I liked Zisteau, a lot, and before I could tell him, Kurt asked him out." 

"That's not stealing your boyfriend, he simply expressed his feelings first. And if anything, you stole his boyfriend." 

"Whatever." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are so arrogant!" She says angrily. "You had no right to do that to Kurt, and you're an asshole for it." She scoffs and walks away, anger bubbling through her.

She didn't understand how someone could be so mean. He was supposed to be Kurt's best friend, but he really just wanted Zisteau, instead of letting Kurt be happy. It made her so mad. She just wanted Kurt to be happy. She wanted him to not be burdened by his fallout with Zisteau, or the fact that his best friend betrayed him. She sat down in her seat and was instantly being questioned by Eneija.

"Woah, why are you so mad?" 

"Vechs is the biggest jerk ever."

Eneija just stared at her, confused.

"He gave Kurt a black eye for no reason." 

The bell rang, cutting off their discussion, which she was thankful for, because she'd rather not accidentally take her anger out on her best friend. She was even more thankful when she got to leave school. It had been a long, frustrating day, but she couldn't wait to spend time with Kurt. She found him waiting by her car, just like she expected. She waved as she walked up and unlocked the car and tossed her bag in the back seat. She climbed in and started the car. 

"How was your day?" She questioned as she started driving.

"Not too good." He replied, staring out the window, watching the scenery fly by.

"That sucks, wanna talk about it?" 

He pulled at his sleeves nervously. "I-I ran into Zisteau today... He-he was laughing and smiling and-and not at all hurt by our break up... He ignored me too, didn't even give me a glance." 

"Are you jealous of him?" She asked, briefly glancing at him.

"A little..." He admitted quietly. "I don't understand how he could've moved on so quickly..." 

"You know, it's okay to be a little jealous, but it's also okay to be sad or even mad. What he did wasn't right, and I know it hurt you a lot." 

"I just don't know what to do anymore...." 

"Just keep your chin up, you'll get through this, I'm sure of it." 

"But what if I don't?" 

"Lets not think about that..." She didn't even wanna consider the idea that he would actually go through with something so terrible. She couldn't stand the thought of someone so kind and sweet ending their life over a jerk. 

It was quiet as she parked the car and got out. She slung her bag over her shoulder and lead him inside and into the kitchen.

"Welcome home hon." Her mom says, glancing up from a news paper. "Hey Kurt, hows your eye?" 

He bit his lip. "It still hurts... But it's better."

"That's good!" 

"Want anything to drink?" She asks, eyeing him curiously. 

"Sure..." 

"Sweet tea okay?" 

"Yeah." 

She grabs two bottles of tea from the fridge and a bag of chex mix and they head from the room. Once they go into the living room, she turns on the Xbox and the tv and grabs two controllers. 

"What do you want to play?" She asks, handing a controller to him.

"Whatever is fine." 

She shrugs and puts in Minecraft, one of her favorite games. She sits beside him on the couch and creates a new world. 

"Have you ever played Minecraft before?" She questions curiously.

"Yeah... Zisteau and I... We used to play together...." 

"Oh... Is it okay that we're playing this then?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." 

"Just making sure." 

The last thing she wanted to do was make him sadder than he already was. She opened the bag of chex mix and ate some, continuing to get her tools crafted at the same time. They ran around and explored for a while, before deciding to build a house, which ended up being a wooden square with a door and a roof. She laughed as she stared at their creation.

"Its glorious." She teased.

She heard a laugh from beside her, and her gaze quickly found him, who was laughing quietly, a small smile on his face. Her heart swelled with joy. She loved his laugh, she realized, and couldn't help but laugh with him.

"What's so funny?" She asks around a giggle. 

"Your character, is in the ground." He said around his laughter.

She glanced at his screen and laughed even harder. Something so simple, yet so hilarious. "I look so funny!" 

"You do!" 

She felt so happy in that moment, with both of them laughing and smiling, and being able to have a good time. This was the first time she'd seen him smile all week. The first time she'd heard him laugh, and god it was an amazing sound. 

"I haven't laughed this hard in a long time." She says, wiping at her eyes, which had teared up from laughing. 

"Me either." He said with a smile, a real one, one she couldn't deny that she loved.

 _Why are you so cute?_ She asked herself as she stared at him, unable to stop smiling. She hadn't realized it, but she liked him, a lot. But, she knew he was still hurting and wouldn't want a relationship yet. But, if she had even the slightest chance, then she'd wait. She looked back to the screen, a light blush on her face, which was thankfully blocked by her long brown hair. 

"Hey, MK, it's almost dinner, I better go." 

She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at him, smiling. "Alright. We have to do this more often."

"We definitely should." He said with a hesitant smile. "This was fun." 

"Yeah, it was." 

She walks him to the door and gives him a smile. She goes to speak, but he cuts her off.

He tugs up his sleeves, one at a time, showing off his wrists, which were covered in jagged red lines, some faded, some bright red. "You-you wanted to see them the other day..." He spoke, his voice nervous, uneven. 

She took his hand, looking at his wrist, which looked so bad. "When did you last cut?" She asked gently, trying to force any feelings she had into the back of her mind.

"Last night..." 

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just glad you showed me." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go.

His gaze was cast down. "I-I'm sorry" 

"Hey, no need to be sorry." She says with a gentle smile. "Just try not to do it again?" 

He let out a deep breath. "I'll try not to... But I can't promise anything." 

"At least you're willing to try." 

"Yeah..."

"Just keep your chin up." She says encouragingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll try... See you tomorrow, MK." 

She watched him leave, and watched the door long after too. His hand had been so soft. She wanted to hold his hand again. She wanted to hug him tight and never let go. She wanted to know what it was like to press her lips to his. 

"Oh god." She groaned. 

"You okay hon?" Her mom asked, giving her a curious glance. 

"I like him mom...." 

"Oh?"

"I like him a lot... But I don't think he likes me..." 

"You never know hon, he might like you, but you'll never know unless you try." 

"Yeah... But I don't know if he would even be ready for another relationship... Or if he even likes girls." 

"Well don't give up hope honey." 

"I won't!" 

She was excited the next day when she got to go to lunch. She sat by him again, at their own table. She felt giddy, happy, until she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Hey Kurt, not having a good day?" She asks with a sad smile.

He nodded. "Seeing him happy makes it worse." 

"That's understandable." 

"I want to be happy MK.... I miss being happy... I miss my old self." 

"I know this is easier said then done, but maybe you just have to decide to be happy." 

"Maybe." He said, tracing circles into the table.

"Do you think talking to him will help?" 

"Talk to him?" He asked incredulously.

"You never know, it could help." 

"I dunno MK... I'll probably only cry..." 

I could go with you to talk to him." 

"You would do that?" 

"Of course!" 

"We could uh... We could go now." 

"Only if that's what you want." 

"Maybe, I dunno, but it's worth a try." 

"Alright." She gave him a gentle smile. "Lead the way." 

They walked side by side down the hallway. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and take his hand in her own. She wanted to be closer to him, maybe even have him put an arm around her shoulder. She mentally shook herself and focused on the fact that they were approaching Zisteau, who was at his locker. The hall was deserted, except for the three.

"Hey Vechs.... Oh, it's you." Zisteau says and rolls his eyes.

Kurt looked torn on what to say, or even if he should say anything. "H-Hi." His voice shook as he spoke.

"What do you want Kurt, I'm busy." 

He looked to me, giving me a pleading look. I gave him a nod of encouragement. "I-I... Um..." Was all he could manage to say.

"Oh my god, can you stop with the babbling and get to the point, please." Zisteau said, sounding annoyed.

"Of course you're annoyed by me." He said, finally finding his voice.

Zisteau raised a questioning eyebrow. "So you can talk, it's a miracle." 

"Enough of this shit Zisteau, if you're really that annoyed with me, why didn't you leave me sooner?" 

"Because I loved you." 

"Did you really?" He asks angrily, any sadness slipping away. "Because it didn't feel like love! I put everything into that relationship and you cheated on me!"

"You wouldn't do anything too intimate with me! That's what I wanted, all I wanted!" 

"We're sophomores Zisteau! And I'm not just some toy for you to play with! I was in love with you, Zisteau, but I wasn't ready to do anything along those lines yet! So sorry if I made a mistake, because in my eyes I didn't." He says, his voice raising in volume as he spoke. 

"I think this is the most I've ever heard you say, and the angriest I've ever seen you, it's actually really hot." Zisteau says with a look she couldn't quiet place.

"Your an idiot Zisteau! A really big one! You were right MK, he's just a jerk, lets go." He huffs out angrily and starts walking away. 

She followed quickly and caught up with him. "Are you okay?" She asked nervously. She'd never seen him like that, it was scary yet enduring.

He let out a deep breath and stopped walking, catching her off guard. "Actually, I feel good." 

"That's good?" 

"I just need to cool off." He says, taking a deep breath. "I'll meet you after school, okay?" 

"Alright." 

She watched as he walked off, his hands balled into fists, his knuckles white. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what to do either. Maybe talking to Zisteau was a bad idea, but then again, this could've been exactly what he needed. She sat in her next class anxiously. She wanted to see him. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She just wanted to see him in general. So, when the bell that ended school sounded, she was ecstatic and couldn't help but rush out of the school to her car, where he was waiting.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." He responded, looking at ease.

"Calmer now?" 

He nodded. "A lot. I'm sorry I blew up earlier, I just got so mad at him." 

"There is no need to apologize, getting angry is perfectly okay." 

"I just..." He let out a breath. "I don't like you seeing me like that, I guess." 

That tugged at her heart strings. He cared, in someway, maybe not the way she wanted, but he still cared non the less. "You still seem kinda upset, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

She saw straight through his lie. "What's really wrong?" 

"I-I'm getting the urge..." He says, his gaze falling to the ground. 

"Oh..." 

"I didn't want to tell you because I don't wanna worry you or anything." 

"Kurt, I'd rather be worried then let you go through this alone." She says gently, wanting to reach out and take his hand, but she refrained from it. "Whenever you get these urges, just tell me and I'll help you through it the best I can."

"Thanks, MK..." 

She gives him a smile and offers a hug, which she could tell he needed. He accepted the hug quickly, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. She hugged him, trying to shove any of those feelings away that begged for more. 

"Want a ride home?" She asked once they parted.

He nodded. "That would be nice." 

Partway to the neighborhood, she got an idea. She parked at her house and got out, not giving him a chance to question her. She grabbed the sketchbook from her bag and her pencil and turned to him. He looked really confused, which she found really cute. 

"I've got an idea, come on." She says, starting to walk down the driveway.

She hears rushed footsteps as he catches up. "Where are we going?" He questions.

"One of my favorite places." She responded.

The walk wasn't long at all, and they soon reached their destination, which was a fenced in entrance to some woods. She slipped through the broken fence and waited for him to do the same. 

"Are we even supposed to be here?" He asked nervously as they walked deeper into the woods.

"I know the people who own the land, and they're okay with me being here." 

"If you say so." 

She just smiled and shook her head at his innocent nature. They eventually came upon a clearing with a small pond, which the water was crystal clear, and a willow tree. 

"Wow." He says, looking around himself in awe. "This place is beautiful." 

"Yeah, it's my favorite place to come and just relax when I'm stressed, so I thought, maybe you'd like it too."

"It seems so peaceful." 

She smiles lightly and walks over to the willow tree and sits with her back against it. "It is. It's really like the only calm place in this whole town."

He sits beside her, looking at the sketchbook in her arms. "You draw?" 

"Yeah, sometimes, though not often, I'm not really good at it." 

He takes the sketchbook from her and opens it, looking at the pictures. "Are you kidding? You're amazing, far better than anyone at the school." 

She feels heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks." She says shyly.

She took the sketchbook back and opened it to a new page and started sketching the outlines of a small pond with lilies and all sorts of flowers. It was a while before either spoke, both just enjoying the sun that filtered through the leaves and the birds tweeting softly.

"Kurt... When did you last cut?" She asked curiously, her gaze briefly leaving the paper.

He bit his lip, looking down at his lap. "I think three days ago." 

"That's good." She comments, her gaze falling back to the paper.

The wind blew softly through the trees, creating a gentle breeze. The birds chirped and tweeted happily amongst themselves, and the sun glistened down through the trees, making their little bubble warmer and cozier. She felt her eyes slowly drooping closed, but she couldn't be bothered about staying awake, not when this moment felt perfect. 

She awoke to her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, yawning a little as she slowly sat up. She felt heat rising to her cheeks at the realization that she'd used him as a pillow and cuddled into his side.

"Sorry for falling asleep." She spoke, her voice quiet.

"Don't worry about it." He says, a gentle smile on his face. 

He looked happy, which was odd. But, she didn't want to question this moment, for it was far too perfect. The only thing that could've made it better was if she leaned in and kissed him, and god did she want to, but she didn't. She simply looked away from him, her cheeks a rosy red, her heart fluttering. _How much longer can I go without telling him?_ She asked herself. She wanted nothing more than to admit that she had a huge crush on him. But she feared he wouldn't like her back, or he wasn't even into girls, which was a realistic worry. 

"Thanks for this MK, it has helped so much." He says, catching her attention. 

"I'm glad it helped."

"It was quiet for moment, but it didn't last long. "Why are you helping me?" He asked, his blue eyes on her. "Not that I don't appreciate it or anything." He added hastily. 

She smiled. "You just seemed like such a good guy and I couldn't stand to see you destroyed by such a jerk." 

"I think I'm ready to move on." He said quietly. "I want to be happy again, I miss it." 

"I'm glad you're ready to move on. I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks, I think." He says with a hesitant smile and a nervous laugh. 

_If he keeps acting so cute I'm gonna snap, I'm gonna go crazy._ She thought to herself as she smiled, unable to look away from him. His blue eyes weren't as dull anymore, but filled with brightness, and his smile was amazing. His nervous laughter made her heart flutter. Her phone buzzed, breaking the moment. She glanced at it, seeing a message from her mom. 

"I gotta head home." She says sadly, though she didn't loose her smile.

"I'll walk with you." He says, a smile on his face too, which was a pleasant sight.

He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and pulled herself up. She may have held his hand for a moment too long, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that his hand was soft and felt perfect in her own. She picked up her sketch book and they started walking, side by side. Her hand brushed against his, which made her blush, but she pulled her hand a little closer to herself, even if she wanted nothing more than to hold his hand. They reached her house and stopped at the end of the driveway. She put her hands together in front of her and looked up at him through her brown hair, which seemed to always be in her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says, a gentle smile on his face. 

_I like you so much, please just let me kiss you._ Was what she wanted to say, what her heart yearned to say, but she smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." 

He gave her a smile before turning and walking down the road. She walked inside, after he was out of sight and went to her room. She laid on her stomach on her fluffy purple blanket and put on her headphones. She opened her sketchbook and flipped to an open page and started drawing. She drew his chiseled chin. She drew his beautiful eyes and that bright smile of his. She drew his messy brown hair. Every song that played was about love. Every word made her heart all fluttery. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't get that shy boy off her mind, no matter what she tried. But, she couldn't deny that thinking about him was a bad thing. 

She put her pencil in her mouth, pondering everything. She really just wanted to know what he felt towards her. She just wanted to know if she would ever be able to be with him, as more than friends. Of course she liked being friends with him, but she wanted so much more. She sighed and took the pencil out of her mouth and started drawing again. 

 

The next morning she walked out of the house with a yawn. She had stayed up far too late last night drawing, so she had woken up late and didn't really care to try and look pretty today. She had pulled on black leggings and baggy hoodie. Her hair was in a messy bun, which was already falling apart. She'd also forgone putting in her contacts and had decided on wearing her glasses, which she didn't do too often. She went out to her car and tossed her bag in the passenger seat. She put the key in and turned it, which resulted in nothing. She tried again, but the engine didn't even turn over. She kicked the car out of anger. 

"Fuuu..." She grumbled as she grabbed her bag and went back inside. "Mom! My car won't start, can you take me to school please?" She called out.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Her mom replied, coming into the foyer where she stood. 

They went out to the her moms car and she stared out the window as they drove.

"Something on your mind hon?" 

"A lot, really." She replied, tracing a heart on the window.

"This is about Kurt, isn't it?" 

"She nodded with a sigh. "I really really like him mom." 

"I can tell." Her mom says with a chuckle.

"What am I supposed to do?" 

"Tell him." 

"What if he doesn't like me in that way?" 

"Ah, but what if he does?" 

She sat quietly as the words played in her head over and over again. Maybe she just had to take a chance and tell him. Maybe he would like her too. They reached the school and she climbed out, waving goodbye to her mom. She headed into the school and went to her locker and grabbed her books for her first hour. The first half of the day went by incredibly slowly, each minute felt like ten and each hour felt like a week. Finally lunch rolled around and she went into the lunchroom and found him at his usual table. 

"Hey MK." He greeted with a smile.

She quickly returned the smile. "Hey Kurt!" She sat down beside him and put her bag on the floor.

"You look really good today." He commented, glancing at her.

"Thanks." She says, biting her lip as her heart flutters. 

"You okay?" He questions, which was a change in roles, which she found slightly funny. 

"Just frustrated." She says, blowing an piece of hair out of her face that was being rather annoying.

"Oh?" 

"My car wouldn't start this morning." 

"That sucks." 

"Yeah, it really does." She says with a laugh. 

His smile faded slightly, but didn't disappear completely. He tugged up his sleeves. "I haven't cut in almost four days." He says seriously.

"That's really good!" She says with a bright smile, which made his smile return.

She loved that smile, she couldn't admit that enough. She wanted him to always wear that smile. She wondered what those lips would feel like against hers. 

"MK?" He asked with an amused chuckle. 

"Huh?" She replied, confused.

He merely laughed. "I think you were day dreaming or something." 

"Oh." She laughed nervously. "Maybe I was." 

"What about?" 

_Kissing you_ , she thought to herself. "Just stuff." She said aloud, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Stuff?" 

"Yeah, stuff." 

She smiled sweetly at him, wanting nothing more than to lean in and kiss him.

Since you don't have your car, maybe we could walk home together?" He suggested.

"I'd love that." She says. I'd love so much more than that too.

The bell rang, which made her a little sad, but soon enough she'd get to spend more time with him. He walked with her to her classroom. He took her hands in his when they stopped, which surprised her, and made her cheeks a rosy red. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

"I'll see you after school." He said as he left.

She stood there speechless. _He must like me!_ She thought excitedly as she went into her class. As she sat down, she dropped her sketchbook. It fell to the floor, landing open, showing a drawing she'd never seen before. She picked up the book and looked at the drawing. It was a picture of her, smiling brightly. She stared at it confused. It was beautifully drawn, simply amazing even. But, she didn't draw it. Nobody could've touched, unless, him. He must've drawn it while she was asleep the other day. 

After class was finally over, she headed from the classroom, making her way to the spot she usually meet him at. 

"Hey." He greeted with a small smile.

"Hey." She responded.

They started walking, side by side, away from the school. 

"I liked that drawing." She says, glancing sidelong at the shy boy, who's cheeks instantly turned red. 

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I-I'm glad you like it..." 

She smiled at him, unable to deny that she was getting lost in his blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky, making you feel like you could get lost in the never ending skies that invited adventure. She slipped her hand into his almost absentmindedly. He glanced at her with a smile. 

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I really like you MK." He says, his voice sounding sincere.

"I like you too Kurt, I have for a while... But I was scared you wouldn't like me, or you wouldn't be interested in girls." 

He chuckled lightly. "Of course I like you, how could I not? Your beautiful and you were the only thing keeping me from my own demise. You showed me how to be happy again, and you cared for me from the very beginning." He stopped walking, taking both of her hands in his own. "I'm not very good with words." He laughed nervously. "Will you go out with me?" 

"Of course!" She says with a huge smile.

He smiles back at her, a real smile, the one she loved so much and would give anything to see it. A few drops of rain fell, landing on her head. A few drops turned into a full on rain storm. He laughed as he pulled her into his arms, not caring that the rain was slowly soaking them, she didn't care either, how could she when she had all she wanted right in front of her? She hugged him tightly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She moved back slightly and brought her lips to his, kissing him gently. 

She pulled away moments later, resting her forehead against his. "That's so much better then I ever imagined." She breathed out, a smile gracing her lips. 

"I couldn't agree more." He replies with a breathy laugh.

She moved to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The rain poured down, soaking them, chilling the air, but neither cared, not when the only thing in the world was them, not when they were both happy, happier than either had been for the longest time.


End file.
